Oops!
by Maggie Eaton
Summary: Daniel walks in on a surprising situation with Sam and Jack. They have history and he never knew? WARNING FOR LANGUAGE


**Oops!**

Summary: Daniel walks in on a surprising situation with Sam and Jack. They have history and he never knew?

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without author's consent. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Copyright © 2007 Maggie Eaton

Author's Note: June 2, 2007. Response to SJFic Word of the Week Challenge, May 26, 2007 I hope you enjoy the story.

**Oops!**

"How long?" Daniel demanded.

"Daniel…" Sam spoke in a soft apologetic tone as she sat beside Jack on the sofa, tugging at her robe and glancing at their longtime friend and teammate with guilt clearly written across her face.

"No!" He interrupted. "I want to know just how long this has been going on! How long have you been lying to me…to Teal'c?"

"We didn't lie, Daniel."

"Don't give me that crap, Jack! You most certainly did! As a matter of fact from where I'm standing you might well hold the world's record for lying…at the very least I'd say you're world class liars, both of you!"

"We always meant to tell you…we tried…" Sam started again.

Daniel let out a loud guffaw. "Right! Sure you did!"

Sam turned to look at Jack, silently pleading for him to do something. He just shrugged his shoulders lightly and turned back to Daniel.

"Wait…always?" His glare became even more accusing as he stared at them. "How long?" He repeated his original question.

"Look, Daniel, if you think I'm apologizing….forget it!" Jack suddenly barked out indignantly and started to rise to his feet but stopped at Sam's gentle tug on his arm. "This doesn't involve you." He finished, his voice a bit calmer but still very indignant.

"You're wrong, it does involve me. I'm an accomplice for God's sake! You've dragged me into this…this deceit with you! Do you have any idea how many times I've assured General Hammond that nothing is going on between you? How many times I've stood up for you…adamantly denied any unprofessional relationship? Only to find out now that I'm probably the _only_ one who didn't know!"

Sam's eyes dropped to her lap as she felt the sting of his words, shame and regret threatening to overwhelm her, only to see Jack's hand reach out and grasp hers, squeezing gently in silent support.

"Back off, Daniel!" Jack warned and this time he did stand to his full height, precariously close to his friend. "Settle down or leave."

Daniel stared directly into Jack's eyes, hurt and anger swirling amidst the bright blue irises. He didn't flinch; didn't give an inch. Even though he knew Jack extremely well, knew what he was capable of if threatened, his anger and hurt were overriding any sense of caution and he didn't back down.

"So what? I'm supposed to just accept the fact that my two best friends have been lying to me for…." He held out his open palm, waiting for Jack to fill in the rest.

"Years." He stated flatly.

"Years! Oh, god, yes! Of course, years! And…and I should just forget that you did that so easily! That you've been what….sneaking around for…._years_…" He emphasized the word again and saw Sam flinch slightly before he continued. "I almost expect it from you, Jack but Sam?"

"That's enough, Daniel." Jack warned him quietly, inching closer as he spoke.

"How am I supposed to trust you now? How could you be this selfish… risk everything we've worked for…for what, a quick roll in the sack?"

Sam jumped to her feet and grabbed Jack's arm a split second before he landed a deadly punch on Daniel's face. He jerked his shoulder and shook her off, anger rising from him like a dark cloud.

"Daniel, please! I know you're upset that we didn't tell you but please…try to understand." She begged, hoping to reach him somehow, to tap into that part of his personality that championed reason and diplomacy; the gentle understanding voice of their friend. "We…well, we just couldn't…"

Daniel glared at her but didn't speak. He just pushed his jaw forward, pressed his lips together tightly and continued to glare at both of them. The momentary silence filled the room with tension as each waited for one of the others to breach the quiet. It was finally Jack's voice that cut the tension like a sharp knife.

"Get over it, Daniel!" Jack spoke firmly. "And get over it now!"

"What am I supposed to do, Jack, just scurry away to my lab and forget the whole thing?"

"That sounds like a good plan." He replied calmly.

Sam glanced back and forth between the men, feeling almost like an intruder, as they squared off like two school yard bullies. She knew that Daniel's feelings were hurt that he hadn't been privy to their relationship but like Jack, she wouldn't apologize.

Daniel released another exasperated chuckle. "Right!"

Then abruptly he stepped away, picking up his discarded jacket and heading for the front door. Jack and Sam watched but didn't follow.

"Daniel, don't leave like this!" Sam pleaded while the shock of his original expression filled her mind. "We're friends…please?"

Daniel turned to see her eyes pleading with him for understanding and watched as Jack's arm slipped protectively around her. He shook his head and allowed a confused smile to touch his face but he didn't answer, instead he just opened the door and started to step through. Jack's voice stopped him.

"Daniel?" He waited for Daniel to turn back and meet his eyes. "Knock next time."

Daniel didn't respond. His glare was still in place and his anger readily apparent in his posture.

"You know we trust you with this, right?" Jack continued.

Daniel stared unblinking into Jack's eyes which had softened with his words. The anger was gone from them now and Daniel saw only his friend, the friend he believed he knew as well as himself; a belief that had been shaken to its foundations only minutes before. He held that stare for a long moment then unable to resist a final sarcastic remark born of disappointment, he spoke.

"Like I trusted you, Jack?" Then he stepped through the door, slamming it behind him.

"Dammit!" Sam uttered the curse softly as she turned and curled into Jack's embrace.

"It'll be ok. Don't worry." He comforted.

"I don't know. He's really upset."

"He was just…surprised…and pissed. He'll get over it."

"And if he doesn't?"

"He will." He stated confidently. "Hell, he always wanted us to get together! He's just pissed that I didn't tell him."

"So what do you think will happen now?" Sam asked quietly.

"Well, first…we go back to bed. Daniel huffs around for a week or so and next time…"

Sam pulled back to look into his eyes and found him smiling, a strange expression after the confrontation they had just endured. He smiled broader at her puzzled expression and leaned down to place a quick kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Next time?" She queried.

"Next time…he'll knock."

The End


End file.
